Level-One
The Start Of Level-One Level-One (Real name unknown)Born In 1981. Level-One grew up in Toronto, Ontario, Cananda. Level-One grew up watching wrestling very young. He began to train in the high-school gym's building up his strength, In between class and after school. After Level-one finished high school, He had no job. As he was forced to hustle, On the streets for awhile. Level-One was 20, And had no real job. So went out of his way, To find a trainer. Carlos Johnson, Helped the young Un-expreinced Level-One learn the real essence of wrestling. Carlos Johnson, Who trained Level-One gave him a new trait to work with. Although, Level-One main-strength his power, He also inherited the submission style, And is in-corprated in Level-one's style as of today. Level-One's EWC debeut March, 19, 07. Level-One was signed of the free agents list to Friday Night Rampage. But it wasn't after the EWC's biggest show of the year (Strangle Mania). Level-One finally made his debeut, where he defeated the returning superstar Rain, Who hasn't been seen since. But Level-One's celebration was cut short. The following week, Level-One was defeated by Nathaniel Broadway (Now on the Brawl Brand). Despite Level-One's loss, his debeut was ultimately a sucessful one. ''Ones'' Quest for the championship A night, After Level-One defeated Serial Killer, At Friday Night's Rampage PPV, Uncensored, Level-One was name'd the number-one contender, For the X-division championship. The following Night, Level-One turned down the offer as he went to go wrestle In Japan, To learn the style of what is the X-division. A month, With Level-One gone, They had to give the contendership match to someone else. This marked A match with, DJ Jones, And Kia Lee, For a shot at the X-division championship. DJ Jones, Would go onto win it, But Level-One marked his return On FN'R 7/6/07,with an attack on DJ Jones, Naming himself The New number one contender. EWC Management than, Made the deccision to make it a three way between, Level-One, Dj Jones, And the champion El Chupacabra for the X-division championship. Which took place on the 7/13/07 addition of FN'R. Where El Chupacabra retained the X-division championship with a pin-fall over DJ Jones, Thus causing Level-One to miss his shot at the X-division championship. Although, Level-One was not sucessful on his first title match, Level-one proved he could hang with the best of the EWC and rampage roster. The following week, On the 7/20/07 addition of FN'R Level-One teamed up with DJ Jones to face the tag-team-champions Shadow Man & El Chupacabra. Shadow Man, Whom is also the EwC World Heavyweight champion as well as El Chupacabra the EWC X-division champion. Level-One tried his best to work with his partner DJ Jones, But Shadow Man would score a pin-fall on DJ Jones causing Level-One too lose yet another chance to hold championship gold. On 7/29/07 was FN'R pay-per-view (Scars & Stripes). Level-One had a shot to be named number 1 contender in a triple threat between two other young competitors, Redface Rodgers & The Jackal Alexander. In a shocking match, The under-dog The Jackal Alexander would go on to be named number 1 contender, Over a pin-fall on Redface Rodgers, Furthering Level-One's bad-luck. On the 8/10/07 addition of Friday Night Rampage. Level-One was teamed up with superstar The Dark Soul To take on the Television champion Zack Riley & Ray Reynolds two members of the faction The Impact Players. If Level-One & Darksoul picked up the win they would go onto face Zack Riley at EWC'S The Night Of Champions. Zack Riley & Ray Reynolds would pick up the win, After scoring the pin on Dark Soul. After the match, Level-One snapped and challanged Dark Soul in another match. In record time, Level-One would destroy the Dark soul and was than named the number 1 contender for Zack Riley's television championship. Zack Riley & Jay Reynolds would come out to attack Level-One but The World Heavyweight champion Shadow Man would make a shocking save laying out both of level-one's attackers. Level-One than announced he & Shadow Man had it planned all along. Level-One than joined FORCE a major faction on rampage, Along side Shadow Man, Blade, Ebon, Jesse Nunez, And EWC'S diva Angel. 8/26/07 EwC'S yearly Night Of Champions PPV, Where Level-One took on Zack Riley In a street fight for the television championship. In what would be a hard fought battle level-one would defeat Zack Riley with a swing to the head with a sledgehammer which resulted in Level-One scoring the pin. On that night four differn't title's changed hands including the televsion championship. In what would be a memorible night in EwC history, Level-One's quest for a championship was completed. Ones Look into the title reins Level-One the current telvision champion, has defended his title at a total of 3 times since he won the title at The Night of Champions, where he defeated Zack Riley. Rumors have it, that the belt will be defended every week possible as part of the title clause. Level-One has already defeated, Crazy Man & DJ Jones in sucessfully defending his title. Level-One's biggest and most hyped up challange was against, Kid Cannabis. Kid Cannabis, who was named M.V.P in a insanity cage match was rewarded with a title shot against whoever was to win the television title at the end of the night (Night of champions). But In a great match, Level-One would defeat Kid Cannabis for a total of 3 sucessful title defenses. At this point, Level-One is bound to break all time records. His record currently stands at four sucessful title defence's. FORCE 8/10/07. Level-One Joined the power-full faction, FORCE. A two weeks later he would go on to win the EwC television championship, against a rival faction member Zack Riley. FORCE is made up by some of the most power-full members of EwC past and present. Shadow Man is the current World Heavyweight Champion and one half tag-team-champion. Blade, Former EwC North-American champion, Former EwC X-division champion, Former Televison champion(x2). Ebon, Tag-team champion (x2) and the former North American champion. Jesse Nunez, Former EwC champion & The longest reining X-division champion. And the Diva of Force Angel, The longest reining EwC Television champion. Mangers During Level-One's trip to Japan. He met a man named, Lee Takashi. In Level-One's 1-month and a half, Stint with NPJW. Level-One was trained by Lee Takashi. Level-One has improve greatly in his in ring-ability since. Lee Takashi is now his full time manager. Not much is known about Lee, As his profile is still under-work. Acomplishments EwC Television champion x1 (current) http://i57.photobucket.com/albums/g239/ewcprez/ewc_tv.jpg Move-Set 1. Spine Buster 2. Flipping Clothesline 3. DDT 4. Belly To Belly 5. German Suplex 6. Randy Orton/ Back Breaker 7. Stalling Suplex 8. Power Bomb 9. Pele Kick 10. Big Boot Special Primary- Level-Advance Image:http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k258/marcus_zak/wrestling543.gif Special Secondary- Dark-ness Shine Image:http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k258/marcus_zak/wrestling546.gif Top Rope Specail- Sling Shot To Hell http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k258/marcus_zak/wrestling662.gif Submission Set (Secondary Fighting Style) Boston Crab Cross Face Chicken Wing Tri-Angle Choke Clover leaf Leg lock Top Rope Moves Top Rope Suplex Top Rope spinning DDT Top Rope Leg drop Note- Mostly Used when fighting in a X-division style match And or A specialty type match. Into The Record Books Singles Record: 10/1/2 Tag Team Record: 1/2/0 Level-One Def. Rain (V.I.A Pinfall) Level-One Lose. Nathaniel Broadway (V.I.A Knock-out) Level-One Def. Red Face Rodgers (V.I.A No Show) Level-One Def. Serial Killer (V.I.A Pin-fall) Level-One Def. Darius Miles & Serial Killer (V.I.A pin fall on Serial Killer) Level-One Def. Serial Killer (V.I.A Pin-fall) Level-One Def. Zack Riley (V.I.A Pin-fall) (Television championship) Level-One Def. DJ Jones (V.I.A Pin-fall) Level-One Def. Crazy Man (V.I.A pin-fall) Level-One Def. Kid Cannabis (V.I.A Pin-fall) Level-One Def. Jason Young (V.I.A Pin-fall) Level-One Def. Jason Young & Kid Cannabis (Elimination match) *Note. Only documents Single/Triple Threat Matches (wins)* EWC Head-quarters EwC has large roster and is allways looking for new members. If you are new talent or old, visit. www.ewc4life.com to register